cornergasfandomcom-20200213-history
Bed and Brake Fast/Transcript
Lacey Burrows: Hey, aren't you Travis Moen? Travis Moen: Uh-huh. Lacey: You play for the Anaheim Ducks, right? Moen: Yeah, thanks for the coffee. Lacey: Cool. Oh, wait, you forgot your cup. Moen: Actually, I'm wearing it. You can never be too careful. Lacey: Oh, no, not that cup, the other Cup. Moen: Oh, thanks. Thug: Wow, is that the Stanley Cup? Can I sit in it? Moen: No, people aren't allowed to sit in the Cup. Thug: Ow! Moen: See, you never can be too careful. Lacey: Yeah, exactly. Davis Quinton: Thanks, Brent. I'll have it back in a couple of hours. Brent Leroy: No problem. Hank Yarbo: How come he gets to use your car? Brent: 'Cause he brings it back. Hank: Oh, so now there are rules? Brent: More just common courtesies. Like, not driving my car outta town. Not running my car out of gas while you're outta town. Or not having my car towed by the police to somewhere even farther out of town. Hank: Well, like I'm the one who didn't put enough gas in it. Brent: Yeah, that's right, I should've thought about that before I let you take my car without asking. Hank: Fine, can I borrow your car that time? Brent: No. Hank: See, that's why I don't ask. Paul: Sorry, we have no vacancies. Oscar Leroy: You're better off, it's a dump. Paul: You come here and drink all the time. Oscar: That's how I know it's a dump. Mrs. Johnson: Do you know of anywhere else to stay in town? Like a B&B? Oscar: No, you're screwed. Mr. Johnson: Just as well. He wanted 90 bucks for this place. Oscar: Come to think of it, there is this B&G but it's a hundred. Lacey: I didn't see you at the silent auction yesterday, it was fun. Karen Pelly: I heard you were kind of cheap. Lacey: Ah, just because you wrap something in cellophane it does not make it worth $200. Emma Leroy: Remember, it's for charity. Lacey: Yeah, I know what a silent auction is. I'm just saying, people are getting ripped off. Lacey: I outbid everyone on the "Handyman for a Day", how cheap can I be? Hank: Hey Lacey, thanks for bidding on my handyman thing last night. Karen: You bid on Hank? How much did you pay for that? Lacey: Oh, what I paid is not important, it's for charity. Hank: Ten bucks. I didn't think it was going to go that high but Lacey and I got into a bidding war. Karen: You bid on yourself? Hank: Yeah, I wanted some stuff done around my house but in the end, I couldn't afford me. I'll swing by later. Lacey: Yeah, sounds good. Karen: Wow, that's cheap. Oscar: Hey, you'll never guess who I just ran into just now. Emma: You're right. I can't guess and I'll never care to guess. Oscar: My old buddy. He was just driving through town with his wife and I said they could stay here with us. Emma: What buddy? Oscar: My old buddy. Mr. Johnson and his wife. Emma: Mr. Johnson? Oscar: Well, we don't call him that because he's a buddy. Buddy Johnson, we call him. Emma: I don't remember Buddy Johnson. Oscar: You know, from camp, from like a long time ago. From childhood, from childhood camp. Buddy. Emma: From camp? Oscar: Now you're getting it. Wanda Dollard: I don't want to alarm you but somebody cleaned your car. Brent: How do you know it wasn't me? Wanda: I saw Davis cleaning it. Brent: Touché. Well, he borrowed it so he cleaned it. He even filled the tank. Wanda: Goody two shoes. Brent: I don't care if Goody's got five shoes. At least he doesn't leave a melted ice cream cone on my seat. Wanda: I told my kid to leave it under the seat. He never listens. Brent: Why is Davis the only one who takes care of my car? It's a good car. Wanda: I take care of you car. Remember the time I cleaned ice cream off of the seat? Category:Transcripts